Deicide
by ByaRenFangirl
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, policier, nouvellement nommé au poste de dirigeant des enquêtes, entame sa première affaire : le meurtre de Momo Hinamori, travaillant dans l'entreprise du célèbre Sôsuke Aizen. Sans savoir pourquoi, Ichigo porte rapidement ses soupçons sur ce dernier... UA, AiIchi, viol.
1. End of Hypnosis

Yo ! Cette fanfiction m'a été demandée par KaciSasaa, les termes de sa demande étaient juste un AiIchi. ^^ Mais je ne me sentais pas encore le courage de me lancer dans une longue fic, donc j'avais prévu de faire un OS (mais finalement, j'ai divisé ce OS en plusieurs chapitres lors de la publication, pour que ça soit plus simple à lire, et pouvoir m'éclater sur les titres des chapitres, je vous expliquerai d'où ils proviennent ;)). Et pour caser ces deux-là ensemble dans un OS, il faut forcément un UA.

Alors, j'ai d'abord pensé à faire un remake de Viewfinder avec un univers de mafieux, ensuite à faire un truc dans l'univers carcéral, idée qui m'a été donnée par une fic sur le même thème, et j'ai finalement abouti à cette fic, sur une enquête policière. ^^ Je voulais un Aizen criminel, faut bien lui garder son rôle de méchant. ^^ Et puis, un Aizen gentil, ça aurait été OOC, et je voulais caser un viol dans cette fic… Ah, j'y pense !

**ATTENTION SCENE DE VIOL !**

Voilà, comme ça tout le monde le voit, même ceux qui lisent pas les commentaires de l'auteur (qui sont plutôt longs cette fois, je l'admets Oo"). Même si c'est dit dans le résumé, on sait jamais. ^^

Revenons à nos moutons. Je parlais d'une enquête policière : cette enquête risque d'être BIDON et mal orchestrée, parce que j'y connais rien. X) Mais avec une vraie enquête, bien menée, comme celles qu'on voit toujours dans les reportages, l'histoire aurait été finie vite fait, et mon scénario aurait peut-être pas été possible. ^^' Alors j'espère que vous m'excuserez, j'ai quand même fait de mon mieux pour que cette enquête d'amateurs ressemble à quelque chose. ^^

Je vous **conseille**, lors de la lecture, **d'imaginer les expressions des deux protagonistes**, surtout les airs effrayés d'Ichigo et les sourires machiavéliques d'Aizen. ^^ Et si vous voulez une musique à écouter en lisant, même si ça sera pas suffisamment long, je vous propose le **Character Song d'Aizen, « Kyôka Suigetsu »**, réalisé par son doubleur **Shô Hayami**. :)

J'ajoute que je n'ai pas décrit le look d'Aizen dans cette fic, c'est à vous de faire travailler votre imagination ! ) Avec son air sympathique au début puis plus tard dans la fic avec son look d'après sa trahison… Ou tout le temps en mode « gentil capitaine à lunettes »… Ou tout le temps en mode « méchant machiavélique à mèche rebelle »… Ou même si vous voulez avec les cheveux longs qu'il a contre Ichigo, si vous préférez faire dans l'original ! xD

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« Kurosaki-san, voici le dossier que vous aviez demandé.

- Ah, merci. » fit le dénommé Kurosaki en prenant le dossier des mains de son interlocuteur, congédiant ce dernier.

Ichigo Kurosaki, travaillant dans la police depuis quelques temps, avait déjà été d'une grande aide lors de précédentes affaires. Il venait donc d'être promu en tant que dirigeant d'enquêtes, et le dossier qu'on lui remettait actuellement concernait sa première mission. Il s'agissait ici d'un crime, celui de Momo Hinamori, il y a quelques jours. Aussitôt que l'affaire lui avait été assignée, il avait ordonné certaines recherches pour en savoir plus sur la victime, ainsi que sur le procédé utilisé pour le crime. Il ouvrit alors le dossier, et le parcourut du regard.

Momo Hinamori, 25 ans, pas de famille, extrêmement douée pour arriver rapidement et à un si jeune âge au poste de seconde d'une entreprise multinationale, celle créée et dirigée par un puissant et respecté homme d'affaires, Sôsuke Aizen, vivait au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble du quartier Mashiba dans la rue de Karakura, quartier où vivaient des personnes aisées, aucun proche connu en dehors de ses collègues de travail et ses voisins… Voilà tout pour ce qui était des informations personnelles, c'est-à-dire, relativement peu.

Pour ce qui était des caractéristiques du crime, il était déjà au courant du principal, mais tout était consigné dans le dossier, pour la forme. Il décida de le lire également, au cas où une information supplémentaire aurait été obtenue. Elle avait été assassinée sur le palier de son domicile. On supposait que le criminel avait dû sonner, attendre qu'elle lui ouvre, puis l'attaquer par surprise. L'autopsie avait révélé qu'un coup de poignard de taille moyenne lui avait été porté en plein cœur, avec force et rapidité, ce qui avait entraîné une mort rapide. On avait également découvert que le crime avait eu lieu le soir, trois jours auparavant, aux alentours de 22 heures, l'heure précise n'allant pas tarder à être communiquée par l'équipe médicale et scientifique. La sordide nouvelle avait été transmise au commissariat dès le lendemain matin par une voisine de palier qui, en sortant de chez elle, avait découvert, horrifiée, le corps inanimé à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Le mobile et le coupable étaient bien entendu inconnus, et on n'avait pas encore de suspects. La seule chose dont on pouvait être sûrs est qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre et non d'un suicide ou d'un accident, l'arme n'ayant pas été retrouvée aux côtés de la victime. (1) Mais ce meurtre pouvait avoir été fait de plusieurs manières. Soit, solution improbable qui ne tarderait pas à être écartée, il s'agissait d'un homicide involontaire (2), soit c'était un meurtre prémédité, auquel cas il faudrait chercher parmi les proches de la victime, soit ce n'était que le commencement d'une série de meurtres, où le tueur aurait agi par pulsion, cherchant uniquement à ôter une vie. Mais en « attendant » un éventuel second meurtre présentant des caractéristiques semblables, on allait interroger les connaissances de Hinamori, c'est-à-dire ses collègues et voisins.

Refermant le dossier, Ichigo, en tant que jeune élément prometteur, prit immédiatement les choses en main. Il se leva, allant ordonner à l'équipe médicale et scientifique, au département technologique et aux services de renseignement d'effectuer quelques recherches supplémentaires qui pourraient s'avérer utiles par la suite, et partit chercher Izuru Kira, son lieutenant, dans l'objectif d'entamer dès maintenant le questionnement des proches de la victime.

* * *

Parmi les habitants de l'immeuble de Hinamori, il n'y avait aucun suspect potentiel, beaucoup avaient un alibi, et personne n'était informé d'une quelconque querelle de voisinage la concernant. Les soupçons n'étaient pas entièrement éteints, mais l'enquête dans l'immeuble ne donnait pas de suite, il n'y avait presque que des petits vieux disant « Elle était si adorable… ! ». Il valait mieux passer directement au milieu du travail, où une forte jalousie aurait pu être le motif de ce meurtre, et retourner à l'immeuble si besoin. Hinamori travaillait au siège social de l'entreprise, puisqu'elle avait un poste important.

Lors de leur arrivée, les deux policiers n'avaient pu observer aucune attitude désapprouvant leur présence sur ces lieux, alors qu'une telle réaction aurait été probable chez un coupable. Les employés travaillant sur place étaient déjà tous au courant du drame, et ne semblaient pas s'en réjouir. L'ambiance était pesante et silencieuse, chacun essayant de se plonger dans son travail pour oublier le reste. Ichigo et Kira avaient donc décidé de se séparer pour mener leurs interrogations seuls, cela leur permettrait de gagner du temps, puisqu'ils voulaient questionner tous les collègues de Hinamori, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Kira se chargerait des simples employés, tandis qu'Ichigo questionnerait les hauts dirigeants, à commencer par le fameux Sôsuke Aizen. En raison de son statut, on le fit entrer directement dans le bureau de ce dernier, avant tous les autres rendez-vous prévus.

« Bonjour, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, chargé de la direction de résolution des affaires criminelles confiées au commissariat de la ville de Karakura.

- Oui, on m'a annoncé votre arrivée, à vous et votre collègue. Je suppose que c'est à propos de Hinamori-kun (3), malheureusement ?

- C'est exact, merci de me permettre d'aller droit au but, Aizen-san.

- Bien, alors, prenez-place, je vous prie. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre notre temps pour y réfléchir, c'est une chose qui m'attriste fortement. »

Ichigo prit place sur le siège en face de lui. Il put alors remarquer combien son sourire triste semblait faux. Cela le mit mal à l'aise, comme s'il disputait une partie d'échecs ou de poker, où la déstabilisation psychologique de l'adversaire est primordiale, et où l'une des techniques les plus dérangeantes est de sembler trop sûr de soi. Si cet homme était le coupable, il aurait été impossible de gagner la partie, ce qui se traduirait par le faire craquer et avouer, tant il semblait avoir tout prévu. Mais il ne fallait jamais tirer de conclusions trop hâtives, et encore moins « à la tête du client », et c'est avec de telles pensées qu'il réussit à se calmer. « Aizen n'est pas le coupable. », se dit-il.

« Et bien, je suppose que vous avez déjà été informé de l'affaire en détail ?

- Oui, je sais en effet les conditions dans lesquelles le corps de la malheureuse Hinamori-kun a été découvert…

- Vous comprenez donc pour quelles raisons nous nous renseignons sur l'entourage de la victime. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'un meurtre, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais en savoir plus sur elle. Y avait-il quelqu'un au sein de l'entreprise qui lui en voulait ? Vous semblez proche de vos employés, je pense donc que votre aide nous serait fort utile.

- Pour répondre rapidement : non. Hinamori-kun était très appréciée de ses collègues, était très aimable et serviable (4), personne n'aurait pu lui vouloir du mal. J'ai moi-même encore du mal à le réaliser.

- Pas même pour obtenir son poste ? Elle avait pourtant un grade élevé dans la hiérarchie…

- Même dans un tel cas, je ne vois pas qui en serait capable. De plus, les employés savent parfaitement que je ne voyais aucun d'entre eux à ce poste, cet acte ne leur serait en aucun cas bénéfique.

- Vous n'avez donc aucun suspect potentiel ?

- Aucun. Hinamori-kun était véritablement appréciée au sein de l'entreprise. Je ne suis peut-être pas dans le même milieu que vous, mais la connaissant, je privilégierais la piste du début de meurtres en série, seul quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait pu faire une chose pareille.

- Oui, nous y avons pensé également. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous quitter, Aizen-san, je dois encore interroger d'autres employés pour avoir leur témoignage à eux aussi.

- Ils vous diront à mon avis tous la même chose que moi. Mais j'espère que nous pourrons tous nous remettre un jour de cet évènement dramatique, et que le coupable sera rapidement arrêté puis jugé.

- Je l'espère aussi. Toutes mes condoléances. Je vous promets que je vous donnerai les détails de l'avancement de l'enquête. Nous nous reverrons d'ici quelques jours, Aizen-san.

- Oui, à bientôt… » fit l'homme d'affaires. « Et bonne chance… » Ajouta-t-il une fois la porte refermée, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « La suite promet d'être distrayante, avec un élément si… Intéressant de leur côté… »

* * *

« Kurosaki-san.

- Oui, Kira ?

- J'ai fini de questionner les autres employés de mon côté. C'est impressionnant comme les employés tenaient à cette fille et ont tous le même avis sur elle. A croire qu'ils ont organisé le meurtre tous ensemble et se sont mis d'accord sur le témoignage à donner. C'est impossible pour quelqu'un que personne ne lui en veuille pour une raison ou pour une autre.

- Il faut croire que oui, c'est la même chose de mon côté…

- Vous n'avez aucun suspect non plus, Kurosaki-san ?

- Aucun… Le patron, y'a un truc qui cloche chez lui… Mais il a réagi comme les autres…

- « Quelque chose qui cloche » ?

- Eh bah… Je sais pas. Y'a un truc qui me plaît pas et je peux pas le saquer. Mais y'a pas de quoi en faire un suspect non plus.

- Oui, évitez de suspecter le premier venu, je sais que c'est la première fois que vous dirigez une enquête, mais il vaut mieux rester posé.

- Ouais, je sais… N'empêche, on n'a pour le moment aucun suspect dans l'entourage de Hinamori… Ni ses collègues de travail ni ses voisins ne paraissent avoir un lien avec cette affaire…

- Mais il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un meurtrier en série aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment. J'y ai déjà pensé, et c'est ce qu'a dit Aizen-san également. Mais justement, s'il était le criminel, il vaudrait mieux qu'il nous conforte dans nos idées sur une fausse piste.

- Kurosaki-san, je vous ai dit de ne pas rester persuadé de la culpabilité de cet homme.

- Je sais. Il peut très bien être attristé de cet évènement et vouloir à tout prix que le coupable soit puni, c'est pourquoi il nous fait part de son raisonnement. Je n'oublie pas une possibilité de ce genre. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, retournons faire notre rapport, nous verrons ensuite comment nous avancerons.

- Bien, Kurosaki-san. »

* * *

« Alors Ichigo, comment tu t'en sors ? »

La phrase enjouée de Renji Abarai, l'un des collègues d'Ichigo, plus ancien que lui, sortit ce dernier de ses pensées.

« Bah je m'en sors pas… Ca fait déjà un mois, et on a deux crimes de plus dans le même genre. C'est dans le même quartier, trois crimes au poignard en comptant le premier, les victimes n'ont aucun point commun, on ne trouve pas d'ADN du meurtrier sur leurs corps puisqu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir de contact physique avec elles, et même si on a réussi à trouver le type d'arme utilisé, pas moyen de savoir où il se l'est procuré...

- Ah merde, en gros c'est l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, et t'as plus aucune piste, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, mais la première victime a été assassinée chez elle, et les deux autres en pleine rue. Je me demande si les deux autres meurtres ne serviraient pas à faire croire que la première victime était inconnue du meurtrier.

- Euh, ouais, et donc, ça change quoi ?

- Bah, comme je l'ai dit, supposons que quelqu'un en veuille à Hinamori. Il la tue, puis assassine deux autres personnes en pleine rue pour faire croire que Hinamori n'a pas eu de chance non plus, qu'il a pris une maison au hasard pour tuer ses résidents. Comme ça, on prend la piste du tueur en série qui n'a pas de motif, et du coup, on a moins de chances de le retrouver. Donc, si c'est vraiment ça, il faut trouver pourquoi Hinamori a été tuée. Et si on trouve le mobile, on trouve son meurtrier et celui des deux autres.

- Ah ouais, je vois, pas con… Mais tu m'avais pas dit que tout le monde disait d'elle qu'elle était sympa, gentille, et tout ? Pourquoi on lui en voudrait, si on suppose que ta théorie est juste ?

- J'en sais rien… Y'a forcément un truc…

- Et t'as pas de suspect, je suppose ?

- Si… J'ai interrogé l'entourage de toutes les victimes à plusieurs reprises, aucun ne me parait suspect, à part le patron de Hinamori.

- Son patron ? Mais ça serait pas… Sôsuke Aizen ?!

- Ouais.

- Attends, attends, attends ! Tu sais qui c'est au moins ?!

- Ouais, je sais. Un type qui a monté sa propre entreprise et qui est arrivé rapidement parmi les chefs d'entreprise les plus puissants du monde. J'en ai parlé à quelques-uns de nos supérieurs, ils m'ont tous dit qu'Aizen était un honnête homme, et qu'aucun meurtrier ne pourrait mimer une telle amabilité, et Kira pense la même chose qu'eux.

- Voilà, c'est ce que j'allais te dire : ça peut pas être lui ! Alors pourquoi tu le soupçonnes ? De toute façon, si on l'accuse à tort, on risque d'avoir des problèmes, surtout que c'est le genre de type à avoir un sacré avocat.

- Ouais, c'est ce que Urahara-san m'a dit. Etant le seul de nos supérieurs qui ne m'a pas vanté le caractère sympathique d'Aizen, il m'a avoué qu'il avait été impliqué dans une affaire de trafic de drogue massif dont il était chargé de l'enquête. Mais, selon lui, c'est n'est que grâce à son avocat Kaname Tôsen (5) qu'il a réussi à s'innocenter et à garder son casier judiciaire vide. Mais à part ça, tout le monde pense qu'il n'avait véritablement rien à voir avec ça.

- Mouais, ça se trouve, il avait vraiment aucun rôle dans cette emmerde, hein. Et pourquoi tu as porté tes soupçons sur lui au fait ?

- Bah déjà, dès le début, il m'a fait une drôle d'impression… Je saurais pas expliquer, mais c'est pas le genre de mec avec qui je m'entends. Et quand je l'ai réinterrogé d'autres fois, il m'avait même l'air flippant, je sais pas pourquoi… Son expression, je crois, et son ton sûr de lui. Et même si c'était pas grand-chose, il a eu une petite hésitation quand je lui ai parlé des autres meurtres, et est d'accord avec ma théorie du meurtre en série, ce que le criminel aurait tout intérêt à faire. Après, s'il a déjà été impliqué dans une affaire, quelle qu'elle soit, ça le rend un peu plus suspect.

- Mais attends, c'est pas assez pour l'accuser !

- Je ne l'accuse pas, je le soupçonne. C'est juste que j'arrive moins à lui faire confiance qu'aux autres personnes que j'ai interrogé. Et évidemment, je n'oublie pas la possibilité qu'il soit réellement innocent…

- Ouais, fais gaffe, ça arrive souvent, quand une affaire piétine, qu'un flic fasse tout pour faire accuser quelqu'un pour faire croire qu'il a trouvé le coupable…

- T'en fais pas pour ça.

- Enfin bon, même s'il est coupable, avec un avocat pareil, tu pourras rien faire, non ? Faudrait le prendre en flagrant délit pour pouvoir le juger…

- Ouais, mais aucun de nos supérieurs ne pense que ça vaut la peine de mobiliser des hommes pour le choper…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Toute façon, ça risque rien, je vois pas un type si populaire chez ses employés être le meurtrier de l'un d'eux ! Mais si c'est lui, tu pourras jamais résoudre l'affaire ! Bonne continuation ! » fit Renji, quittant le bureau en se moquant de son collègue.

« Ouais, c'est ça, on verra bien… » Répondit Ichigo pour lui-même, acerbe, observant le tatoué s'en aller.

* * *

(1) Et qui aurait l'idée de se suicider sur son palier, bon sang ? Ça se fait tranquillement chez soi, ça !

(2) Mais si, un artiste de cirque qui s'entraînait au lancer de couteaux/poignards sur la porte de Hinamori quand elle sortait de chez elle… x)

(3) Si, si, Aizen l'appelle bien comme ça dans Bleach. u_u

(4) Et niaise, surtout… Nan, je l'aime pas, c'est pour ça qu'elle meurt dans cette fic. x)

(5) Je crois que c'est Tôsen qui a le rôle le plus indiqué pour lui dans cette fic ! xD

* * *

Alors, chiant comme première partie, hein ? Vous inquiétez pas, les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits, et sont bien plus intéressants ! ) Enfin, selon moi, hein… Le 4ème est bientôt fini, et le 5ème est prévu pour être plutôt court. ) Je pense poster ceux qui sont déjà écrits à une semaine d'intervalle pour me laisser le temps de finir le reste.

Mais pour ne pas avoir à attendre des plombes pour les 4ème et 5ème, laissez des reviews, ça me motivera ! :D

Sinon, petite explication du titre de la fic et du chapitre : « Deicide », c'est, dans le manga, le nom donné aux chapitres du combat d'Aizen contre Ichigo (tomes 46-48, chapitres 399-421), et cette fic est entièrement basée sur une opposition entre ces deux personnages. ) (Oui, même si y'a écrit « AiIchi » dans le résumé…) Et pour le titre du chapitre, « End of Hypnosis », c'est le titre donné aux chapitres où on nous dévoile la trahison d'Aizen (tome 20, chapitres 170-178), ce qui colle bien avec le fait qu'Ichigo commence à le soupçonner ! )

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt, car vous allez me laisser des reviews, n'est-ce pas… ? :D


	2. Eagle Without Wings

Hello ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;) Mais avant ça, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes ! ;) (Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça et que je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion parce que j'ai écrit que des OS jusque-là ! TwT) :

Yu-chan : Merci beaucoup, que puis-je dire d'autre ? x)

Anonymeuh30 : Merci, je suis contente de voir que l'avancement de l'enquête « passe » ! ^^

Kacisasaa : « Ca va être court » ? J'en suis à 12000 mots, et c'est pas fini, hein ! xD C'est pas comme si je t'avais sorti un OS de 2000-3000 mots x) Pour Izuru, t'attends pas trop à grand-chose, c'est Aizen et Ichigo, les persos principaux, et il passe pas mal à la trappe à cause d'eux, désolée ^^' Les autres comprendront de quoi on parle avec ce chapitre ! ) Et pour les réponses à tes questions, va falloir attendre la fin ! :p (Hein, comment ça, je suis sadique ?) J'avoue que je sais pas trop comment je vais finir cette histoire… :/ Enfin, j'ai le scénario, mais reste à voir si je saurai bien l'écrire… Manquerait plus que ça que je foire tout à cause de la fin. x) Et de rien, j'aurais quand même fini par écrire sur ce pairing, je pense. ^^ Voilà, et merci pour ton commentaire ^^

Aiichilove : Oulà, la romance, je vais galérer ! x) C'est prévu, mais… Je sais pas à quelle dose. X) Sachant que la fic va pas être joyeuse tout du long, et que j'ai horreur de la guimauve… x) Mais promis, la fin ne sera pas tragique non plus, et j'ai prévu de caser le minimum nécessaire de romance ! ) Après, reste à voir si j'y arriverai, j'avoue que je suis plutôt inquiète à ce sujet… :o

* * *

Quelques coups résonnèrent à la porte, entraînant un sourire sur les lèvres de celui qui patientait à l'intérieur. Il délaissa le travail qu'il faisait, c'est-à-dire signer quelques papiers pour l'entreprise, et répondit.

« Entrez. »

Ichigo Kurosaki pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui, tandis que Sôsuke Aizen se levait. Son visiteur semblait plus anxieux et mal à l'aise à chaque visite. Il lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Celui-ci la serra faiblement, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Aizen, puisque c'était un signe d'hésitation.

« Bonjour, Kurosaki-san. Asseyez-vous. » fit-il en lui désignant la chaise face à son bureau, tandis que lui-même se rasseyait derrière.

« Bonjour, Aizen-san. » fit Ichigo, tentant de se donner un peu d'assurance.

« Et bien, comment avance cette affaire ? Avez-vous de nouveaux soupçons sur le coupable du meurtre de Hinamori-kun ? Ou de nouvelles pistes ?

- Malheureusement, non… Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, nous avions deux meurtres qui s'étaient ajoutés à celui de Hinamori-san, et hier, il y en a eu un troisième. Nous avons de fortes raisons de croire qu'il s'agit du même meurtrier. Mais je vous ai déjà fait part de ce raisonnement, il me semble.

- En effet. J'avais même déjà ajouté que cela ne pouvait être qu'une sinistre affaire de meurtres en série à mes yeux. Personne ne peut en vouloir à Hinamori-kun. C'est vraiment triste d'être un suspect potentiel ou de penser que le coupable puisse faire partie de l'entreprise… Je n'y crois pas une seconde, personne ici n'en serait capable. Et vous me l'avez dit, les victimes n'ont rien à voir entre elles. Je suppose que c'est également le cas de la dernière ?

- C'est exact, nous n'avons pour le moment rien trouvé qui la relierait aux autres victimes. Mais les méthodes utilisées sont les mêmes pour les quatre, c'est le même criminel. Nous privilégions donc cette piste.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce raisonnement. Cela signifierait donc qu'Hinamori-kun n'a tout simplement pas eu de chance…

- Oui… »

Ichigo était maintenant plus à l'aise dans ses paroles, ou du moins, arrivait à paraître naturel. L'air hypocrite de son interlocuteur le dérangeait horriblement, et le persuadait qu'il était face à un meurtrier. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de faire face à de telles situations. Il se demanda s'il devait exposer sa théorie à Aizen, comme quoi le fait qu'Hinamori ait été tuée à son domicile était étrange. Mais si Aizen était le criminel, il valait mieux ne pas lui donner d'indices sur les pistes que tenait la police, ou il chercherait à s'en protéger. Cependant, ce serait intéressant de voir sa réaction, mais il doutait que cet homme puisse réagir de manière réellement suspecte, il semblait si parfaitement maîtriser ses émotions…

« Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il, Kurosaki-san…? » fit Aizen d'un ton posé, mais néanmoins certain, obligeant presque Ichigo à lui dire ce qu'il pensait.

C'était encore une chose qu'Ichigo détestait chez cet homme. Il semblait parfaitement lire dans les pensées des gens. Véritablement effrayant. Et, la preuve, il y arrivait. Mais cette impression était renforcée par le regard qu'il dardait sur son interlocuteur, donnant l'impression qu'il souhaitait soit le transpercer ou le consumer de ce regard acéré, soit le dévorer, tel un prédateur qui observerait une proie, cherchant le moment opportun pour lui sauter à la gorge. Ichigo se sentait comme entre les serres d'un aigle, entre les griffes d'un fauve, ou entre les anneaux d'un serpent. Dans tous les cas, sa position était loin d'être confortable. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de fuir ce regard en détournant le sien, lorsque la pression devenait trop forte. Aizen, lui, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourmenter de la sorte : avoir l'ascendant sur quelqu'un au point de l'effrayer et de lui donner l'impression d'être pris au piège sans qu'il puisse se débattre était jouissif, et ce qui dérangeait le plus Ichigo était de savoir que cet homme faisait tout pour qu'il n'ait plus aucun pouvoir en sa présence et de le voir satisfait d'atteindre parfaitement son but.

« Je… Non, ce n'est rien. Un malaise passager, sans doute. »

Et il ne mentait pas, il se sentait vraiment mal, même si ce qui avait semblé étrange à Aizen est lorsqu'Ichigo se demandait si oui ou non il devait lui révéler l'avancement de son enquête.

« Je vais me retirer, maintenant, si vous le permettez… J'aurais normalement dû vous demander plus d'informations sur Hinamori-san, mais j'avoue ne pas être au plus haut de ma forme…

- Bien sûr, reposez-vous bien… Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas rester plus longtemps… » répondit-il avec son faux sourire. « A bientôt alors, car j'imagine que vous reviendrez me rassurer sur l'avancement de l'enquête…?

- O… Oui, bien sûr… » fit-il, effrayé à l'idée de le revoir. Il lui inspirait une réelle crainte.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie de la pièce.

« C'est bien aimable à vous, si vous saviez à quel point je tiens à ce que l'assassin d'Hinamori soit arrêté…

- Oui, comptez sur nous. Faites attention, évitez le quartier Mashiba le soir, je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est là où se sont produits tous les meurtres…

- Bien entendu, faites attention vous aussi… Ça pourrait être dangereux… » fit-il avec un sourire intérieur qu'Ichigo crût deviner qui fit disparaître le peu d'assurance que ce dernier venait de recouvrir.

Mais il n'eût pas le temps de lui demander ce que cela signifiait, Aizen ayant déjà ouvert la porte de son bureau, donnant sur le couloir où patientait Kira.

« Ah, Kurosaki-san ! Bonjour Aizen-san !

- Bonjour Kira-san. » répondit Aizen, avec son habituel air aimable.

« Il semblerait que Kurosaki-san ait un problème de santé passager, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. N'est-ce pas, Kurosaki-san…?

- O… Oui… »

Comme par hasard, autant ses deux premières phrases semblaient vraiment soucieuses, autant la dernière, dite en regardant Ichigo, reprenait l'air hypocrite qu'il affichait lors de ses entrevues avec ce dernier. Kira ne put rien remarquer, la phrase ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Bien, nous partons donc, Kurosaki-san ?

- Oui, allez, on y va, Kira. Au revoir, Aizen-san…

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation pour cette affaire. »

* * *

En sortant du siège de l'entreprise, Kira se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Vous allez bien, Kurosaki-san ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien.

- Ça vous arrive souvent ?

- Nan, enfin, ça dépend. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis. Si tu me disais plutôt si tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait nous être utile, je vous l'aurais déjà dit, sinon. J'ai tout de même pu voir la nouvelle recrue de l'entreprise…

- Un nouveau ? Aizen ne m'en a pas parlé…

- Oui, il vient d'arriver, c'est le second direct d'Aiz-

- Attends ! Le second de la société, tu dis ?! » fit Ichigo, d'un ton soudainement agressif, mais à la fois surpris.

« O… Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est donc le remplaçant de Hinamori… » se calma-t-il.

« C'est curieux, Aizen m'a pourtant assuré qu'il ne voyait personne pour ce poste…

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était le poste de la première victime… Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas avoir relevé un fait aussi important.

- Ce n'est pas grave, du moment que tu m'as mis au courant.

- Bien, je vous en remercie. Et donc, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense qu'Aizen rentre maintenant officiellement dans la catégorie des suspects, à cause du fait que ses actes soient en incohérence avec ses paroles… Que sais-tu de ce « second » ?

- Et bien… Vous m'avez coupé au moment où j'allais vous le dire : il s'agit d'un de mes senpais lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je ne le connaissais pas assez bien pour me qualifier comme l'un de ses amis, mais je l'admirais car j'aimais beaucoup sa façon d'être, et il était aussi un élève doué. Enfin, pas spécialement studieux, mais plutôt un génie. Mais j'ai perdu contact avec lui depuis, et voilà que je le retrouve dans cette entreprise. Il était également très populaire, j'étais heureux qu'il se souvienne de moi. Dommage que je n'aie pas pu parler avec lui bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, pour une fois que j'en avais l'occasion…

- Et par rapport à toute cette affaire, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'ai eu le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son premier emploi, mais qu'il connaissait bien le milieu par ses contacts et qu'il semble également connaître assez bien Aizen. Mais cependant, je ne le vois pas impliqué dans cette affaire d'une quelconque manière. (1)

- Si tu le dis toi-même… Je pense que j'irai le voir aussi un peu, mais c'est surtout Aizen, qui n'a pas attendu bien longtemps avant de remplacer Hinamori, dont il se disait touché par sa mort, qui m'inspire encore moins confiance… Quel est son nom ?

- Gin Ichimaru… »

Ichigo mémorisa le nom donné. Mais, il n'en demanda pas plus à son subordonné. Celui-ci semblait avoir une confiance aveugle dans ce nouveau suspect, même s'il n'en avait pas beaucoup dit à son sujet, cela se lisait dans son regard, inquiet à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des problèmes avec la justice, et mieux valait ne pas détruire ses illusions. Il ne restait plus qu'à questionner Aizen, mais celui-ci trouverait à coup sûr une excuse valable, faisant passer le policier pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas son travail. Rien qu'en pensant à l'homme, Ichigo tressaillit. Comment l'interroger à ce propos ?! Celui-ci « gagnerait » en le déstabilisant avec une facilité déconcertante, c'était évident. Ils continuèrent alors à se diriger, en silence, jusqu'au poste de police, Kira comprenant parfaitement qu'il ne valait mieux pas irriter son supérieur plongé dans ses réflexions, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'Aizen avait tout aussi bien pu changer d'avis ou avoir besoin d'un remplaçant de toute urgence, ou bien de vanter les talents de son senpai pour justifier son accès à ce poste et ainsi espérer l'innocenter.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et demi que l'on enquêtait sur cette affaire, et quatre meurtres s'ajoutaient au premier, à raison d'un toutes les deux semaines environ, le prochain ne devant pas tarder à se produire. Ichigo commençait à désespérer : le meurtrier ne s'arrêtait pas, et il refusait de continuer à laisser des personnes mourir ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire alors qu'il en était de son devoir. Mais les meurtres, ou du moins les quatre derniers, se faisaient le soir, dans le même quartier que le premier, mais en pleine rue, contrairement à celui-ci. Il se remémora sa conversation avec son collègue Renji : il ne pouvait pas laisser courir le criminel plus longtemps, au moins pour éviter les moqueries du tatoué. Mais comme ce dernier l'avait dit, il serait impossible de le coincer, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle piste. Les proches des autres victimes n'étaient pas non-plus suspects, il les avait lui-même rencontrés. Tout à coup, une phrase retentit dans son esprit.

« Faudrait le prendre en flagrant délit pour pouvoir le juger… »

Mais pas moyen de faire céder les hauts-dirigeants pour avoir des hommes et l'arrêter, et il était hors de question de décider seul de risquer la vie de ses subordonnés pour ça. Et surtout, en principe, le prochain meurtre aurait lieu ce soir, si le criminel gardait le même rythme.

« Merde, ce soir, déjà…? Et si… Et si c'était le dernier ? Ça peut arriver qu'un tueur en série mette brusquement fin à ses activités, c'est du déjà-vu à plusieurs reprises… C'est peut-être ma dernière chance de l'avoir…! »

Si le meurtrier stoppait tout, il serait impossible de le retrouver. Il n'avait pas peur pour sa carrière, mais son esprit juste lui criait de le pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts. Il pouvait décider d'arrêter n'importe quand. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que les meurtres soient aussi réguliers. Le meurtrier semblait vouloir se moquer de la police, ou tout simplement brouiller les pistes pour camoufler le meurtre d'une de ses connaissances parmi les victimes. Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas le genre de psychopathe agissant par pulsions, mais un manipulateur « de génie », avait-il envie de dire. Cependant, le fait qu'il ait compris ceci prouverait une certaine erreur de la part de cet ingénieux stratège. A moins que cela ne soit qu'une énième ruse… Mais, l'important était que, si tout cela était planifié, le tueur avait donc le pouvoir de s'arrêter dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Peut-être même avait-il déjà pris la décision de tout stopper avant aujourd'hui. Mais au cas où il ferait ce choix dans les jours qui suivent, après le prochain meurtre qui serait le dernier dans ce cas, Ichigo devait le démasquer au plus vite, car plus il attendrait, moins il aurait de chances de le coincer. Devait-il y aller seul ? Cela pourrait être dangereux, mais ne pas y aller signifiait abandonner lâchement les victimes et leurs proches. Que devait-il faire ?

« Tu pourras jamais résoudre l'affaire ! » ajouta la voix rieuse de son collègue dans son crâne.

« Putain, j'ai pas le choix… ! » gronda Ichigo, se levant brusquement pour courir vers la sortie en empoignant vivement sa veste, son revolver et sa matraque, les dents serrées de rage.

* * *

Ichigo arriva dans l'enchevêtrement de ruelles qui constituait une grande partie du quartier Mashiba, récent théâtre de nombreux meurtres. Cette zone, lugubre et malfamée, délabrée et abandonnée, contrastait avec la seconde moitié du quartier, où se trouvaient l'entreprise d'Aizen et l'immeuble résidentiel de la cadre Hinamori. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, le ciel était sombre et on n'y aurait rien distingué sans les quelques lampadaires qui se tenaient espacés les uns des autres. Trop espacés d'ailleurs, au goût d'Ichigo. Cela rendait la lumière très faible par endroits, et certaines lampes clignotaient, semblant vouloir s'éteindre à tout moment. On aurait vraiment dit le décor d'un mauvais film policier. Tous les clichés : le noir, le quartier mal fréquenté, l'éclairage vacillant… Sans oublier le silence, qui ne laissait entendre que les pas prudents d'Ichigo. De temps en temps, un aboiement de chien au loin ou un grésillement d'ampoule. En bref, l'ambiance pesante laissant croire que quelque chose allait se produire, toujours dans le registre du film stéréotypé. Oh, et une légère brume accompagnée d'un vent frais, pour ne pas trop en rajouter. Cependant, Ichigo fut bientôt interrompu dans ses réflexions cinéphiles par un cri strident.

Un cri féminin. Un cri bref. On pouvait y ressentir aussi bien l'effroi que la douleur et la mort. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait là de l'œuvre de « son » meurtrier. Le policier, suivant son devoir, fit aussitôt demi-tour pour courir vers l'origine du hurlement, qui provenait de derrière lui. Il se perdit dans le dédale de ruelles en accourant au hasard, pourvu qu'il tienne son criminel. Le silence était revenu, mais Ichigo n'y faisait plus attention, puisqu'il était comblé par le bruit de sa course et de sa respiration. Plus rien ne l'importait, tant sa colère était grande. Il n'avait pas pu sauver cette personne. Mais il se jurait qu'il en protègerait d'autres. Il ne pensait plus qu'à arrêter le tueur en série, qui que ce soit. Il s'arrêta un court instant à un carrefour dans ce labyrinthe pour réfléchir à quelle direction prendre. Les deux semblaient mener à la victime. Sachant pertinemment qu'il manquait de temps, il se décida rapidement à repartir pour le chemin vers la gauche. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre sa course, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Devait-il fuir ? Se retourner ? Il comprit qu'il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il choisit la seconde option. Une main puissante lui emprisonnait déjà les deux bras, tandis que la seconde l'étouffait d'un mouchoir imbibé de chloroforme.

« Merde… » fut la seule chose qu'Ichigo eut le temps de penser avant de perdre conscience, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

(1) Okay, on est tous d'accord, Ichimaru est le perso le plus suspect de tous les persos de Bleach. u_u (Même si au final, nan, en fait…) Mais quand même, comment Kira peut lui obéir aveuglément et ne se douter de rien ? xD Enfin bon, vous me direz, il lui a sauvé la vie dans l'histoire d'origine… Là, faut imaginer une admiration excessive. X) Ah, pourquoi j'ai fait cette situation illogique… ? Bah je devais caser un GinKira en arrière-plan… :) Mais ça sera vraiment encore moins remarquable que le décor, hein, vous attendez pas à grand-chose. x) (Sachant que je décris autant de décors que Kubo n'en dessine dans son manga… Oui, il est célèbre pour ne pas en faire beaucoup. u_u)

* * *

… Hem… *Voit le regard noir de certains lecteurs* Euh… Me tuez pas siouplait ? *Se planque sous une table et fait les chibi eyes* Je sais, c'est cruel de finir le chapitre comme ça, mais… *Voit la table exploser en quelques morceaux de bois* O.O *Part en courant* HEEEELP ! Epargnez-mouaaaaah ! … Sinon, comment je vais publier la suite ? :o *Voit les lecteurs impatients arrêter de lui courir après*

Bon, voilà, désolée pour cette fin de chapitre, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera excellent ! ) Lemon au programme, mais assez angst. Cependant, même si le lemon constitue une grande partie du chapitre, il y a pas mal de révélations et d'explications prévues. ) En plus c'est le plus long chapitre, je crois ! :o Alors, je suis pardonnée pour ce suspense insoutenable sur lequel je vous laisse… ? Non… ? Bah vous pouvez vous plaindre par review ! :D (Mais si vous avez des compliments en stock, je prends aussi, hein ! :D)

A part ça, j'allais oublier l'explication du titre ;) : le chapitre 388 de Bleach, dans le tome 45, se nomme « Eagle Without Wings 2 [EXTREME BATTLEMASTERS MIX] ». Je l'ai évidemment simplifié pour que ça sonne mieux, même si c'est au final le titre du chapitre 238, qui n'a absolument rien à voir. Mais bref, dans le 388, celui qui m'a inspirée, c'est l'arrivée d'Ichigo sur le champ de bataille à Karakura : s'en suit une discussion avec Aizen, qui s'amuse à déstabiliser notre héros, ce qui colle bien avec le début de ce chapitre. Sans oublier qu'on y retrouve la plus fameuse scène AiIchi du manga : Aizen, pour faire clairement comprendre à Ichigo qu'il n'a aucune chance face à lui, fait un shunpo jusqu'à ce dernier et pose la main sur sa poitrine, en lui disant « Je peux atteindre ton cœur. »… Ça y est, tout le monde s'en souvient ? :D

Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3, oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour gueuler votre impatience ! :D Balancez des menaces de mort si vous voulez, j'm'en fous, j'suis barricadée chez moi avec mon PC ! :D


	3. End of the Chrysalis Age

Hello ! Voilà enfin ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'attente a valu le coup, on a beaucoup de révélations, et un lemon le constitue en grande partie. Bon, je le répète pour la énième fois depuis le début de la fic, ce lemon, c'est un viol, alors ceux qui aiment pas en lire... Pareil pour ceux qui aiment pas le angst, y'a beaucoup de torture mentale dans ce chapitre, alors passez votre chemin. (D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui n'aiment lire ni l'un ni l'autre, je vois pas ce que vous faites encore là. ._.) Bref, après avoir prévenu, je souhaite une bonne lecture aux perverses qui sont toujours là ! xD

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla avec difficulté de ce lourd sommeil. C'était loin d'être la meilleure nuit qu'il ait passée, même si aucun rêve, bon ou mauvais, n'était venu le troubler. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ou même qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Puis, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme. L'immobilisation, le chloroforme… Cependant, pas moyen de se rappeler du visage de son agresseur. L'avait-il seulement vu ? Peut-être pas, il faisait nuit… Et quelle heure était-il, à présent ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Mais malgré toutes ces questions sans réponse, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet agresseur était le criminel qu'il recherchait ou un éventuel complice, et il était certain qu'il se trouvait chez celui-ci. Mais dans quel but l'avait-il ramené ? Il était encore en vie… Peut-être allait-il servir d'otage pour que la police ne s'en prenne pas au meurtrier ? C'était fort probable, ses mains étant menottées dans son dos. Par les menottes qu'il avait pris soin d'amener au cas où, d'ailleurs… Quelle ironie du sort.

Ichigo, toujours sous les effets du produit, paniquait peu, d'autant plus qu'il serait déjà mort si l'éliminer était le but du kidnappeur. Tenter de se libérer aurait été inutile, et essayer de s'enfuir était suicidaire, puisque ses moyens de défense étaient fortement diminués, tout comme crier en espérant l'arrivée d'une aide divine, ce qui ne ferait qu'alerter son détenteur. La seule issue de la pièce, une porte, était probablement fermée à clé, et de toute manière, il n'avait pas la force de se lever de la paillasse où il était couché.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce fut un bruit métallique de serrure qui le ramena à la réalité et le fit se tourner brusquement vers la seule entrée. Là, dans l'encadrement de la porte s'ouvrant, se tenait, avec un sourire glacé sur les lèvres, Aizen. Sôsuke Aizen. Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Même s'il avait porté ses soupçons sur lui, il n'était pas sûr et certain qu'il soit le coupable avec le peu d'indices qu'il avait. Et pourtant… Il était bel et bien là, fier de ses méfaits, c'est-à-dire, l'enlèvement, et très probablement les meurtres. Le policier devint blême et ne put calmer les battements de son cœur. Il appréhendait fortement ce qui allait suivre. A présent, pour la première fois, il se sentait physiquement faible face à cet homme qui l'insupportait. Il était entièrement à sa merci. Personne ne pouvait l'aider à cet instant, et son statut était ici insignifiant. (1)

« Tu es réveillé, on dirait, Kurosaki…? »

Cette dernière phrase, prononcée d'un ton calme et certain, en se permettant de ne l'appeler que par son nom de famille, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se trompait pas sur l'identité de l'homme en face de lui. C'était bel et bien Aizen. Mais pas le directeur qui affichait en permanence un air sympathique. Ici, il s'agissait d'un criminel. Et il était sans défense face à lui, seul, sans l'appui de la société dans laquelle chacun tenait son rôle.

« Aizen…

- Tiens ? Comme tu n'avais pas l'air de me reconnaître, je commençais à me demander si tu te souvenais de moi…

- Alors c'était toi depuis le début, hein… »

Ichigo fut soudain pris d'une colère froide. Aizen se moquait bel et bien de tout le monde depuis le commencement. Et personne ne l'avait écouté lorsqu'il avait mentionné ses soupçons sur ce dernier. Cet homme… Etait bien plus mauvais que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se leva brusquement.

« AIZEN ! Comment as-tu pu commettre de telles atrocités ?! Et tuer l'une de tes employées ?! Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?! Et comment tu as pu te moquer de tous tes subordonnés comme ça ?! Leur mentir ! Leur cacher ta vraie nature ! Et bafouer leurs sentiments à propos de leur amie ! Je le savais, tu as commis les autres meurtres pour camoufler le prem- »

Ichigo tomba soudain au sol, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Les effets du chloroforme n'étaient pas encore dissipés, et, venant de se réveiller, se lever trop brusquement et s'énerver était de trop pour lui. Sa colère était telle qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à frapper l'homme en face de lui si ses mains avaient été libres, ce qui expliquait qu'un sentiment aussi incontrôlable lui soit nocif.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester tranquille, Kurosaki. »

Il ne reçut qu'un regard haineux en retour.

« Mais c'est exact, tu as raison. J'ai bel et bien tué Hinamori-kun. Et pour camoufler ça, on a décidé qu'on tuerait trois ou quatre autres personnes pour faire croire à des meurtres en série. Tout le monde y a cru, et toi aussi, même si tu as été moins crédule que les autres, comme espéré.

- « On »… ? Tu avais des complices…? Et il y a eu six meurtres au total, avec celui de la nuit dernière… ! Et comment ça, « comme espéré » ?!

- En effet.

- Explique-toi, Aizen !

- Oh, et si je refuse, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Aizen s'approcha du policier et prit son menton d'une main pour relever sa tête et le forcer à le regarder en face. Ichigo ne lui répondit pas, et garda son expression fermée.

« Mais tu te demandes sûrement avant tout ce que tu fais là, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune réelle preuve contre moi. Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Aizen prit Ichigo par la chaîne de ses menottes et le tira brusquement vers le sol pour l'y allonger de force. L'orangé ne put que suivre. L'homme d'affaires, sans plus attendre, lui déchira violemment son haut d'une main puissante. Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'expression terrifiée d'Ichigo comprenant ce qui allait se passer en sentant une main s'égarer sur son torse.

« Aizen ! Espèce de…

- De… ? Tu as bien compris ce que je comptais faire, n'est-ce pas… ? Depuis le début, j'espérais pouvoir te posséder à un moment donné…

- Que veux-tu dire… ?

- Que tout, depuis le début de l'enquête, était prévu. Mais en attendant que je t'explique, tu ferais mieux de coopérer et de profiter…

- Jamais !

- Vraiment… ? »

Les mains d'Aizen parcouraient la peau d'Ichigo, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir et qui commençait à rougir de honte. Aizen pensait d'abord abuser de lui sans attendre, mais le faire languir et lui donner du plaisir contre son gré lui paraissait être une bien meilleure perspective… Après tout, il souhaitait se divertir, et le policier était maintenant devenu son jouet. Oui, cela lui semblait bien plus amusant… Sa main remonta alors vers la poitrine d'Ichigo et commença à torturer du bout des doigts l'un des deux boutons de chair. Sa victime peinait à ne pas montrer sa haute sensibilité à ce niveau et à se maîtriser.

« Parfait. » pensa son tortionnaire.

« Tu ne devrais pas te retenir, Kurosaki…

- Explique-toi ! Qu'as-tu manigancé ?!

- Rien de bien compliqué. Tu as juste foncé tête baissée dans mon piège.

- De quel piège tu parles depuis tout à l'heure, enfoiré ?! »

Sans répondre, Aizen porta l'une de ses mains au cou de l'orangé et s'y resserra avec une pression certes modérée, mais suffisamment importante pour rappeler à ce dernier qu'il pouvait l'éliminer à tout moment. Ichigo déglutit, se taisant, tandis qu'Aizen relâchait légèrement la pression.

« Tu n'es pas en position de m'insulter, Kurosaki… Cependant, j'avais tout de même l'intention de répondre à ta question, puisque tu ne sortiras pas d'ici de sitôt. Mon entreprise tient en grande partie grâce à Gin Ichimaru. Tu as dû en entendre parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo dût se faire violence pour ne pas s'énerver. Lui aussi était dans le coup ?!

« Pour résumer, il est à la tête du plus grand trafic de drogue du pays, le trafic d'une drogue surpuissante que ce génie a lui-même créée, d'ailleurs. Je te conseille une nouvelle fois de te tenir tranquille, car si je décidais de t'y faire goûter ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu serais incapable de t'en passer et finirais ta vie à te prostituer rien que pour t'en procurer, jusqu'à mourir d'une overdose. Cependant, ce trafic crée un business important, et comme, par mon statut, j'aide Gin à ne pas se faire arrêter, je touche une partie importante des recettes en échange, ce qui m'assure la stabilité dans le pouvoir et la richesse, tandis que je lui garantis la sûreté. Mais, il y a quelques années, nous avons failli être découverts. Il valait donc mieux, une fois que l'affaire serait oubliée, trouver un emploi légal et proche de moi à Gin pour nous faciliter la tâche.

- C'est pour ça que… Tu as tué Hinamori ? Pour lui donner sa place ?

- Exactement. »

Une nouvelle fois, Aizen affichait cet insupportable air satisfait.

« Tu es fou.

- Non, je ne fais que ce qui est le mieux pour ma réussite, nuance. Dans ce monde, l'important est d'être parmi les « vainqueurs », même si cela implique de faire « perdre » d'autres individus. Mais tu te demandes probablement ce que tu viens faire là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, mais changea vite pour une expression horrifiée lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser dans son sous-vêtement.

« Aizen ! Arrête !

- Voyons, je ne fais que commencer… Et écoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire, c'est impoli de couper les gens dans leurs explications.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

Le trafiquant l'ignora et reprit avec un sourire.

« C'est ce trait de caractère qui est si intéressant chez toi… Il t'a suffi de venir une seule fois à mon bureau, et je savais que tu serais une excellente distraction. Te voir dans une telle situation, à ma merci, suppliant, gémissant, hurlant, pleurant… C'est ce que j'attends depuis le début.

- Va crever !

- Comme je l'ai dit, il était prévu de commettre quelques meurtres ayant les mêmes caractéristiques pour vous tromper et assurer notre échappatoire à Gin et à moi. Mais j'ai décidé de les prolonger quelque peu, sachant comment réagiraient tes supérieurs. Ils ont refusé de t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as pas eu d'autre choix que de venir ici sans prévenir personne. C'est une erreur de débutant que de croire qu'un meurtrier ne sait faire que tuer. Mais je suis heureux que tu aies fait cette erreur, comme prévu, car je n'aurais jamais pu t'enlever d'une autre manière sans trop de risques. »

Ichigo déglutit. Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais venir, peu importe le résultat de l'enquête. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui l'avait pris ? N'importe qui de censé, avec de l'expérience ou non, n'aurait jamais fait ça… Mais une énième fois, son interlocuteur sembla lire dans son esprit.

« Mais ne t'en veux pas pour cette erreur que tu as commise : j'ai tout fait pour que tu penses que j'étais le coupable et pour que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Tu pensais sérieusement que j'avais un air aussi suspect devant tout le monde ? D'ailleurs, cette attitude à ton égard a eu son effet : rien que ton incapacité à rester calme en entretien et le fait que tu ne puisses t'empêcher de trembler à l'instant présent sont dus au fait que tu connaisses ma véritable nature, contrairement à tout mon entourage, ai-je raison ?

- C'est faux !

- Vraiment ? À mon avis, tu commences à me connaître et tu sais que je suis capable de tout et que je n'ai nullement l'intention de reculer. Tu sais donc parfaitement que je vais te forcer à aller jusqu'au bout, c'est inévitable. Et… C'est probablement ce qui t'excite autant. »

Ichigo était le plus surpris de la réaction de son corps. La main d'Aizen avait commencé à faire des allées et venues sur son sexe, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de durcir.

« Pourquoi ? » était tout ce qui résonnait dans l'esprit du jeune policier.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme, encore moins un aussi arrogant que celui-ci, et surtout pas un criminel, qui allait profiter de lui, quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire ! Comme s'il allait accepter sagement de se faire violer ! Mais son corps disait entièrement le contraire.

« Allez, dis-toi que c'est déjà une bonne chose que je t'en fasse un peu profiter avant, non… ? J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te prendre directement… Tu as de la chance que la patience soit l'un de mes points forts. »

Encore le sourire sadique. Ichigo, lui, avait les joues rougies et était essoufflé, car il ne cessait de se débattre depuis le début. Mais rien à faire, les menottes de la police étaient bien trop solides. Mais il refusait d'abandonner.

« Laisse-toi faire, tu auras moins mal et plus de plaisir…

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! » hurla-t-il en tentant de le frapper d'un coup de pied qu'Aizen para facilement.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre sous prétexte que je suis un homme d'affaires ? Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de drogués en manque et endettés qui ont essayé de m'attaquer dans un dernier espoir, et que j'ai dû apprendre à maîtriser en un court instant. Cependant, même si ton coup ne m'a rien fait, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'essayer me tenir tête. »

Aizen avait soudainement pris un air froid, ce qui troubla Ichigo. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, et il se doutait que c'était loin d'être bon présage. Son détenteur cessa de le toucher un instant pour lui enlever cette fois-ci son pantalon, ainsi que le sous-vêtement au passage.

« Aizen, arrête !

- Tu n'écoutes pas mes ordres, et tu oses espérer que j'obéisse aux tiens ? Ne sois pas ridicule. »

Ichigo eut soudain un sursaut d'orgueil et provoqua, avec un sourire narquois mais peu assuré :

« Pourtant, je croyais que tu étais patient… C'est plutôt faible pour un point fort, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Cela arracha un sourire froid à Aizen.

« Et tu oses maintenant te moquer de moi… Pour te répondre, cela fait plusieurs mois que j'attends, c'est suffisamment long, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour daigner me provoquer ainsi, je suppose que tu dois être pressé… Je ne vais donc pas te faire attendre plus longtemps… »

Comme il le laissait sous-entendre, il ne s'arrêta pas, et tira une nouvelle fois Ichigo par la chaîne emprisonnant ses mains pour le retourner, dos à lui et face au sol. La peur qui avait disparu de l'esprit du policier un court instant revint à la charge et reprit le contrôle. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement vulnérable, à cause de sa nudité et du fait que son ennemi se tienne dans son dos.

« Aizen, ne fais pas ça ! » supplia-t-il presque. « Sais-tu au moins ce que tu risques ?!

- Je te rappelle que j'ai commis six meurtres ces derniers mois, ce n'est pas un viol qui alourdira de beaucoup ma peine… Si seulement je suis découvert.

- Tu as fait une erreur, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre au policier qui te poursuivait ! Tu seras l'un des premiers suspects !

- Dois-je te rappeler que la police ne t'a pas cru un instant lorsque tu m'as soupçonné… ? »

Ichigo se tut. Il avait encore l'espoir qu'ils le retrouvent. Mais si Aizen avait raison ? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas être convaincus de l'innocence d'Aizen au point de risquer de ne pas le retrouver… ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le bruit que faisait celui-ci en défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture et par son propre glapissement de surprise lorsqu'il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches. Il allait… Réellement le violer ?! Ichigo ne pouvait pas y croire. Pour lui, depuis son entrée dans la police, il était invulnérable. Et pourtant…

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Ce fut le cri qu'il poussa en sentant Aizen s'introduire violemment en son intimité.

« Quelle voix magnifique… » fit le criminel, visiblement satisfait.

Ichigo, les larmes aux yeux, supplia.

« Arrête ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête ! Aaaah ! »

La douleur et l'humiliation étaient si puissantes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler, ce qui ne faisait que réjouir son ravisseur. Celui-ci n'attendit pas longtemps pour commencer à se mouvoir en lui en donnant de puissants coups de bassin, pour voir à nouveau le visage torturé de sa proie. Ce dernier fut en effet incapable de retenir de nouveaux hurlements, arrachant un énième sourire sadique à son tortionnaire. Il ne voulait plus lui donner ce plaisir et serra les dents pour étouffer ses cris. Cela fut inutile, puisque ce furent de longs gémissements suppliants qui retentirent cette fois, ce qui était tout aussi excitant pour celui qui le prenait. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se mordre profondément la lèvre inférieure, jusqu'à en saigner.

« Oh… ? Tu ne veux plus faire plaisir à ton maître ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, de peur de laisser involontairement un nouveau cri sortir et garda ses dents plantées dans sa propre chair. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, à la fois à cause de la double douleur et de la honte qui l'envahissait, et le goût métallique du sang se répandait dans sa bouche. Malgré sa résolution de ne pas céder, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et lâcha prise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de recommencer à hurler.

« A… Arrête… ! »

Une nouvelle idée germa dans l'esprit du sadique.

« Peut-être que si tu demandes poliment, je pourrais consentir à être plus doux avec toi et chercher à te procurer du plaisir… »

Ichigo n'hésita pas cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix, cela devenait insoutenable.

« S… S'il-te-plaît… Arrête… Arrête ! »

Mais, dans l'incompréhension de l'orangé, l'autre ne fit qu'accentuer la puissance de ses mouvements.

« Aaaaaaah… ! P… Pourquoi… ?! Aah !

- « Pourquoi » ? Tu penses sérieusement que « S'il-te-plaît, arrête » est suffisant… ? Demande-le gentiment, en m'appelant « Aizen-sama » ou « maître »… »

Ichigo fut soudain en proie à un profond dilemme. Certes, il subissait déjà la pire humiliation de sa vie et n'avait jamais ressenti pareille douleur, et lui demander poliment d'arrêter était encore acceptable… Mais s'abaisser à le reconnaître comme supérieur à lui, ou à affirmer qu'il lui appartenait… C'était hors-de-question ! Mais le brun ne cessait d'amplifier ses va-et-vient pour le faire abandonner… Que faire… ?

« Aaaaaah ! Arrête… !

- Et bien, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Ou dois-je comprendre que tu apprécies cette douleur, contrairement à ce que tu laisses entendre… ? »

Il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir de plus en plus, à se demander comment il pouvait encore ajouter de la puissance dans ses mouvements. Ichigo, sous la contrainte physique et l'humiliation que cette phrase faisait naître en lui, ne put que cesser de résister.

« Je vous en prie… Aizen-sama… Ar… Rêtez… » supplia-t-il, en larmes et à court de souffle.

« Bien… Il t'en aura fallu, du temps… Maintenant, arrête de te débattre, c'est inutile, et ça ne fera qu'accentuer ta douleur. »

Ichigo sentit immédiatement Aizen ralentir ses mouvements, et décida d'obtempérer. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit, c'était inutile. Au point où il en était… Il avait déjà perdu toute fierté, et tout ce qui l'importait était de ne plus souffrir physiquement. Comme un animal que l'on avait domestiqué sous la menace d'être battu s'il n'obéissait pas… Il se trouvait pathétique, mais cela ne l'importait plus, il voulait juste que cela cesse ou devienne supportable, quoiqu'il doive faire. Il sentit l'une des deux mains d'Aizen lâcher ses hanches pour venir caresser son sexe tendu depuis un long moment. Son premier réflexe fut de mordre à nouveau sa lèvre pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, mais il sentit la voix suave et effrayante d'Aizen à son oreille ainsi que son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« N'essaie même pas… Je veux t'entendre gémir et crier... Compris… ?

- Aizen… Espèce de…

- Ça non plus, je ne l'accepterai pas. Pas de ton agressif ni d'insultes… Tu sais comment t'adresser à moi, n'est-ce pas… ? »

Aizen prenait vraiment un immense plaisir à maîtriser Ichigo ainsi. Et celui-ci n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne voulait pas subir à nouveau la torture précédente. Il avait toujours mal, mais s'habituait à la douleur, et ses yeux étaient toujours larmoyants. Il n'avait plus qu'à se soumettre pour s'assurer qu'Aizen ne recommencerait pas.

« O… Oui…

- A qui t'adresses-tu… ?

- Oui… Aizen… Sama… »

Satisfait, Aizen commença à mouvoir sa main le long du membre dressé du policier, qui ne put retenir un gémissement… De plaisir… ? Oui, c'était bien ce qu'il lui semblait. Il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas jouir sous les doigts de cet homme. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« Arrêtez… Lâchez-moi…

- C'est hors-de-question. Tu peux supplier autant que tu veux, je n'arrêterai pas. Sois déjà reconnaissant que je te laisse avoir du plaisir… »

Ce n'était bien évidemment pas par bonté qu'Aizen le faisait. Car, c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu forcer le jeune homme à se soumettre à lui, et car il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour son ennemi que d'apprécier un tel traitement de sa part. D'une main, il masturbait le sexe de l'orangé, tout en tentant d'atteindre la prostate de ce dernier avec le sien, dans le but de le faire jouir. Celui-ci poussait des cris retenus de temps à autres, et ne cessait de gémir. Il tenta également quelques autres supplications qu'Aizen ignora, bien trop occupé à chercher le moyen d'humilier son prisonnier.

« A… Aaaaaaaah… ! »

C'était un cri plus fort que les précédents qui venait de retentir. Aizen comprit qu'il avait trouvé le point le plus sensible d'Ichigo et étira ses lèvres en un sourire victorieux. Il accéléra ses mouvements, tandis qu'Ichigo ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait tirer du plaisir de cette situation. Non seulement c'était un autre homme, mais c'était lui qui se faisait prendre ! Et par son pire ennemi, qui plus est ! L'orangé était toujours en larmes et se sentait de plus en plus humilié, mais son corps, lui, ressentait une chaleur grandissante. Il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'éjaculer, ce dont il se retenait depuis un certain temps. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Aizen s'arrête. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Cependant, jouir serait montrer à Aizen qu'il avait apprécié ce traitement, et même si c'était une réaction indépendante de sa volonté, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher un léger filet de liquide blanc de couler le long des doigts de son ravisseur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te retenir… »

Sur ces mots, son index caressa le gland du membre d'Ichigo, qui, à la sensation de toucher à cet endroit sensible, ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et libéra le liquide blanchâtre qu'il retenait sur le sol dans un cri semblable à un gémissement où se ressentait tout le plaisir qu'il avait à cet instant. Emporté par ce son qu'il trouvait extrêmement excitant dans la bouche de son prisonnier, Aizen se répandit peu de temps après à l'intérieur de ce dernier, lui faisant émettre une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu vois quand tu veux… » susurra-t-il en même temps qu'il se libérait en lui, pour accentuer le sentiment de malaise que l'orangé avait après avoir pris un plaisir physique qu'il s'interdisait.

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se retirer après son propre orgasme et se releva directement, ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient rester des heures dans une étreinte passionnée et silencieuse après l'acte. Ichigo resta étendu à terre un instant, essoufflé et en larmes, honteux et incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit de rationnel, tandis que le brun se rhabillait déjà. Il tremblait d'effroi, de honte, et de rage. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas extérioriser ce dernier sentiment s'il ne voulait pas subir la même chose à nouveau.

« Ai… Zen… » tenta-t-il de cracher avec un air menaçant. Cela lui fut pourtant impossible à cause de la situation de faiblesse dans laquelle il était.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est « Aizen-sama », pour toi. » répondit-il avec son habituel sourire sûr de lui et arrogant. Il se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre, et se retourna quand il l'eut ouverte.

« Un conseil, repose-toi en attendant mon retour. Je reviendrai dès que j'aurai à nouveau envie de toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme. Tu n'auras pas le choix, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens, à présent… »

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que la porte s'était déjà refermée dans un bruit métallique sourd et que la serrure avait déjà été tournée, laissant le jeune homme au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant et tentant d'avoir une réflexion cohérente.

* * *

(1) Je casse toute l'ambiance, mais… Relisez la dernière phrase. Je l'ai écrite comme ça, mais à ce moment, à côté de moi, y'avait une amie qui parodiait une pièce de théâtre en alexandrins… Ça a dû m'influencer, parce que cette phrase est composée de deux alexandrins, avec la rime ! xD (Ouaip, 12 syllabes chacun, rime en « ant » ! =D) Nan, voilà, je suis fière de moi, quoi… Hein, on s'en fout ? Ah ouais, peut-être… T.T

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, c'est, selon moi, le meilleur de la fic ! Hein ? Comment ça, je suis une perverse ? O.o Mais pas du tooouuut, voyoooons ! :O

Bref, j'espère que c'était pas trop angst pour ceux qui espèrent une fin vraiment romantique pour la fic (ceux qui veulent de la romance à la fin, rassurez-vous, c'est prévu que j'en mette depuis le début, mais je sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, ça risque d'être à très petite dose, au final…), et que ça l'était assez pour ceux qui en recherchaient (j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais décrire les pensées d'un personnage sans pour autant utiliser son point de vue pour la narration, c'est pas forcément évident). :)

L'explication du titre du chapitre : Je l'emprunte au chapitre « DEICIDE8 end of the Chrysalis Age » (tome 47, chapitre 406), où, comme le titre l'indique, Aizen sort de sa « chrysalide » et nous dévoile son véritable pouvoir, tout comme ici il nous révèle sa véritable identité. Sans oublier d'ajouter que le manga contient, dans ce chapitre, une seconde scène ambigüe entre nos deux protagonistes… Aizen qui dit à Ichigo « Te dévorer peut bien attendre que tout soit fini. » :D

A part ça, je suis désolée pour le motif pourri et un peu cherché loin du meurtre. U_U Je suis naze pour construire des scénarios. En gros, la création du scénar, ça a donné ça : « Je vais faire un AiIchi. Pourquoi pas un truc policier, avec Ichigo en flic, et Aizen en criminel ? Et si on faisait un truc comme dans le manga ? Il a bien transpercé Hinamori et failli la tuer, hein, on a qu'à dire que c'est elle la victime, et qu'elle a toujours un rôle de lieutenante d'Aizen. Mais pourquoi il la tuerait ? Dans le manga, il trahit toute la Soul Society pour obtenir le Hôgyoku et donc avoir plus de pouvoir. On a qu'à dire que c'est pareil ici. Je dois caser un Gin/Kira ? Parfait, donc Gin est un allié d'Aizen, comme dans le manga. » Pis c'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion « Il tue Hinamori pour mettre Gin à sa place, parce que simplement la virer, ça serait trop louche, il a pas de raison valable, et ça ferait perdre de l'argent inutilement à l'entreprise pour payer l'indemnisation. »

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre : j'arrive pas trop à avancer en ce moment… :/ Je ne pense pas qu'il sera là la semaine prochaine. Après, faut savoir que je vais sûrement partir dans un trou paumé à la campagne sans internet, ça devrait me laisser l'occasion d'écrire. ^^ Toute façon, j'aurai ni mon matériel à dessin ni un bureau suffisamment grand pour dessiner un truc digne de ce nom, j'aurai pas internet pour glander… Je pourrai que écrire, quoi, si on m'oblige pas trop à sortir. ^^' Après, si vous voulez des nouvelles sur comment ça avance, j'ai un compte Facebook réservé aux fanfictions, le lien est sur mon profil, vers la fin de ma présentation. )

Sinon, je suis pardonnée de la fin du chapitre deux ? :D Les pardons, c'est dans les reviews, et si vous êtes pas contents de ce chapitre et que vous avez été impatients pour rien, dites-le aussi, et si vous m'avez pas engueulée pour le suspense de la dernière fois et que donc vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, restez gentils comme vous l'êtes, et donnez votre avis aussi ! :D


End file.
